Macaroni
by Secrete Flower
Summary: Theres nothing in the world susannah hates more than Macaroni. But an expierence with Jesse may change her mind.... PLEASE REVIEW!


**This was my entry for A MCBC 6 word story challange...**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

Hannah

* * *

**Macaroni**

**Staring down at my plate I blinked my eyes. Once. Twice. Three times. Closing them, I wished that the horrid stuff would simply disappear. Slowly, peeking one eyes open, I glanced down at the orange gooey glob on my plate. And groaned.**

**Macaroni and Cheese.Oh, how I loathed the stuff. The smooth cheese covered noodles always slip off of my fork and fall right into my lap. And always, it seemed, when I was wearing one of my best outfits. And then it would stain. You try scrubbing your best miniskirt to get cheesy stains out and tell me how you feel about macaroni and cheese afterwards. Honestly.**

**Fleetingly, I surveyed the group. Dopey was eating with his usual enthusiasm while my mother looked on, holding the bag of plastic-forks, face showing absolute revulsion. Sleepy had his head resting on one hand while eating at almost the same pace. Despite this, he still managed to look…sleepy. Really it's incredible. I don't think he's ever truly looked awake in my presence. Well, except when he accuses me of being in a gang. I notice he always seem particularly awake during these little talks.**

**Turing to face Andy I found his gaze very focused on Doc who had managed to acquire a girlfriend. Yeah, an actual girlfriend. **

**Don't get me wrong, she's no Jessica Simpson, but she's still kinda pretty in that weird glasses-braces-nerd sort of way. Sure, her hair's a bit scraggly, but you can tell that in Docs eyes there is nothing more beautiful. And that could be why Andy's watching them so closely…Not that they'll do anything. I mean they're in 8th grade, not to mention that they're NERDS. Nerds don't just DO stuff. **

**Sighing, I turned back to my plate. The macaroni and cheese stared back at me, defiant. But watching anything else either made me sick or depressed. Or tired. The whole Lovey-dovey, pure fluff thingis so overrated. **

**I'm very happy for my step brother. Really, I am. Its just watching him with his girlfriend made me miserable. I mean, look at my non-existent love life. Not to mention the pathetic fact that the guy I ended up falling in love with? Yea, he's dead. **

**Sighing, my fingers traveled over the worn edge of the checkered blanket. Beneath it i can feel thecrisp green grass Ahh, spring. What a time to be in love. It's just too bad I can't love normal guys… to bad I couldn't BE normal…Absent mindedly shredding a pieceof grassi feel something hit me on the back. Turning, i see a small red ball sitting there. **

**glancingaround, I saw that the girl coming to retrieve it was dressed rather nice. If fact…. She looked as if she was in a wedding… and she was supposed to be the bride. Puzzled, I unfolded my legs from beneath me, and started to turn all the way around. That's when I saw it. The unmistakably glow that only the dead give off. **

**Great. Just what I needed **

**Silently cursing, I got to my feet, cursing the sandals I had foolishly chosen to wear. Sure they were gorgeous, but MAN they killed.**

"**Susie, honey." Startled I turned back to the picnic. My moms eyes were focused on my plate, before flitting back up to my face." Honey, you've barely touched your lunch. Is It ok? Do you want some…Fruit?" Her hands moved all around her till she found a piece of ugly fruit and offered it to me. Behind her, Dopey stopped his rapid consumption of food, long enough to gag. Andy sent him a stern look before continuing to observe his youngest son. **

**Mustering up a smile, I replied, "No mom, I'm fine. I think I'll just go for a walk. OK?" She nodded vaguely and turned to Andy, striking up a conversation.**

**Dusting invisible dust off my skirt, I made my way into the densely wooded area where the ghost bride stood. Stepping carefully through the thick grass I noticed dried guano everywhere. Nature…bleh. **

**I approached her cautiously. You never know exactly how the ghost will react to the first mediator that they meet. Some are happy to see me. Others are not all that pleased. Trying to read the placid expression on her face, I couldn't tell which case she would be. Noting a daisy chain hanging limply from her right hand, I figured that she would go easy. And leave me to my peace.**

**Glancing behind, to make sure no one was paying any attention to my antics, I grabbed to the girl by the hand and pulled her behind a massive tree. **

**Startled she looked up at me, and then down at her hand that I had seized her with. Slowly she brought her head up so that her brown, made-up eyes found my green ones. Feeling a little uncomfortable under the searching gaze, I shifted from one foot to the next. **

"**Who are you?" Her voice was quiet, almost frightened. " Why can you see me? What's happening?" She sounded distressed and frightened. In her place, I think I would have been too. Today was obviously a special time for her. A wedding, if I wasn't mistaking the breathtaking white number she was wearing.**

"**My name is Susannah Simon and I'm the mediator. You are dead." No use beating around the bush. She'd find out eventually anyway. **

**Tears filled her eyes, and she shook her head, blond curls swinging everywhere. **

"**No….. NO! Today's My wedding day… I can't be dead! What about Bob?… I.. I love him!" Tears were Now streaming down her face. Still shaking her head she murmured, "Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life…" **

**I wanted to wrap my arms around her. It really was sad how she was getting everything only to have it all pulled out from underneath her. Reaching a finger up to wipe a tear off her face, She whispered. "I'm Priya by the way."**

**I enclosed her in an embrace. "Priya, you have to move on. I know how It feels to think you're getting the world only to have it all whisked away.But You simply must move on."**

**Priya looked up at me, eyes bright with unfallen tears. " Must I?" She whispered so softly I wondered if I had imagined it.**

**And with that she disappeared. Leaving me standing there, unsure of what had just happened. **

"**You certainly handled that one well." A deep masculine voice behind he intoned. Slowly, I drew a shaky breath, as shivers ran up and down my spine. Turning, I tried hard not to leap into his arms and kiss him like I was bloody mad.**

**All it took was one glimpse of him, standing there in the afternoon sun, shirt white and billowy, and wearing those tight tight pants to drive all rational thought from my mind. Involuntarily, I found myself trying to get a glimpse of not only his buttbut also his crotch. Ok, so maybe it was a little voluntary. Still.**

"**Susannah, Susannah." He murmured my name aloud. I loved the sound of my name when it comes from his lips. Stepping closer I saw his face was masked in confusion. **

"**Susannah, when have you felt that all you ever dreamed for was pulled out from under you?" My head jerked up, and I was torn form daydreams of his nude body.**

**Umm, you. I wanted to answer. But I couldn't. My mouth had gone dry and I felt his gaze soften, like he knew what I was thinking, though that could not possibly be so.**

"**Susannah." His word were soft like silk. "I was never taken from you." And with that, his mouth came crashing down on mine. I could feel the (albeit imaginary) heat of his body as it pressed up against mine, backing me into the tree. The movement of our mouths moving together was a mind blowing sensation, one I had never experienced before. Passion radiated from both of our bodies as we explored each other's mouths. Our tongues moved together in an intricate dance I never wanted to end.**

**Slowly, the kiss came to a close. Breathing raggedly, I rested my forehead on his. One hand came up and plucked a small orange noodle from the front of my blouse.**

"**Open wide." He murmured. Obedient, I did and he followed it with a kiss, both soft and gentle. That single noodle was the best thing I ever tasted.**

**Maybe macaroni isn't so bad after all….

* * *

Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! **

Secrete


End file.
